Rando
Rando, also known as Shorin, is the main antagonist during the Disciple Selection Trials in the first season of the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Rando is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling, where he performs in its developmental territory, APEX Underground. Background * Series: Yu Yu Hakusho * Species: Demon * Age: ? * Height: 6’1” * Weight: 242 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (AU) * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: The Depths of the Spirit World * Allies: None * Rivals: Rin Okumura, Yusuke Urameshi * Twitter: @AbilityThief Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Personality Rando is only concerned with power. He steals techniques from those who have mastered them, and kills the victims after he masters them. Also, while fighting Yusuke, it’s revealed that Rando is a sadist when he says that he tested each of the techniques that he stole from the psychics (fighters) on them, and did so because he wanted them to experience fear. Personal life In wrestling Rando consists a usage of puroresu and powerhouse abilities, known to brutally strike his opponents, but infamously known to steal and copy his opponent’s moves for his own usage against them, sometimes with devastating results. Due to this, Rando is a very unpredictable wrestler, rarely using the same move more than once, and allowing his foes to be confused and which attack he would use next. Rando especially takes sadistic pleasure of pain from his opponents. willing to bide his time in the match to endure punishment to their weak points in order to hear their screams. Finishing moves * Burning Hammer (Inverted Death Valley Driver, sometimes into the turnbuckles or from the second rope) * Chaotic Silence (Over-the-shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab with a Neckscissors) * Demon Driver (Karelin lift dropped into a Side Piledriver) – “adopted” from Yusuke Urameshi * Fiery Palms (Two-handed Clawhold, sometimes while lifting the opponent) * Ganso Bomb * Gotch-Style Piledriver (Cradle Piledriver, sometimes from the second rope) * Muscle Buster, sometimes from the second rope * Perfect Pandemonium (Cradle Reverse STO) Signature moves * Backhand Chop * Brain Chop * Chinlock, often while swinging the opponent * Clawhold * Circles of Inferno (Spinning Backbreaker Rack, sometimes into a Burning Hammer) * Confusion Curse (Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver, sometimes from the second rope, on the apron or onto the knee) * Demon Wave / Yōkōdan (Forward Somersault Cutter) – “adopted” from Yusuke Urameshi; used rarely as a finishing move * Facewash * Gory Special * Horizontal Gory Special, sometimes into an Inverted Samoan Drop * Inverted Headlock Takeover into a Crossface * Kneebar * Lariat, sometimes feigning followed by a Lariat to the back of the head * Life-Force Thread (Giant Swing) * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot ** Double Foot Stomp, sometimes from the top rope ** Feint Super, followed by a second to the knee ** Running Single Leg Drop to the opponent’s knee * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging / Release Dragon ** Delayed Gutwrench, sometimes from the top rope ** Drop ** Multiple German variations *** Bridging *** Deadlift *** Release *** Rolling *** Snap ** Super to an opponent on the apron ** Tiger ** X, sometimes while bridging * Nerve hold * Pendulum Backbreaker, sometimes preceded by a tilt-a-whirl, as a counter to a diving opponent, and usually into a submission * Pumphandle Neckbreaker * Snapping opponent’s fingers * Spirit Killer (Horizontal Belly-to-back Suplex spun out into a Sitout Facebuster) * Standing Side Slam * Throat Thrust Uppercut * Tornado Sickle (Discus Lariat) * Triple Short-arm Clothesline combination Nicknames * “The Master of 1,000 Techniques” * “(The) Ability Thief” * “The Demonic Sadist” * “(The) Human Hunter” Entrance themes * “Warrior” by Disturbed (AU; June 2013 – August 2013) * “Slow Chemical” by Finger Eleven (APEX; December 1, 2018 – present) Championships and accomplishments Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers